


Цмок Цемры

by Danifar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Беларуская, крадзёж, пагардлівыя адносіны да памёрлых, раскрадальнікі магіл, успаміны вялізарнай хлусні ў гісторыі
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Праца чорных археолагаў цяжкая і небяспечная, хаця і акупляецца з лішкам. Праўда, навучанне маладога пакалення не абыходзіцца без маленькіх памылачак, але хто ад гэтага застрахаваны? І наогул, яны тут ні пры чым.
Kudos: 3





	Цмок Цемры

**Author's Note:**

> Мне вельмі падабаецца гэты аповед, і можа я нават набяруся сіл, каб працягнуць яго калісьці

– Тату, тату, а што гэта за месца? – тонкі дзіцячы голас разнёсся ў цемры, парушаючы яе шматстагоддзевы спакой.

– Глядзі, Ленні, падаецца, мы знайшлі нешта вельмі цікавае, – адказаў ніжэйшы голас, а потым раздаўся трэск і вялікую пячору азарыла святло, прымушаючы цемру скурчыцца ў кутах. – Калі верыць старажытным летапісам, то дзесьці ў гэтай гары адбыліся вялікія здарэнні, якія цяпер называюць «Перамогай над Змрокам». Ты ж чытаў гэныя казкі, праўда?

Цёмнавалосы хлапчык, які з цікаўнасцю круціў галавой па баках, ажно рот раззявіў ад здзіўлення.

– Тая самая? Паміж героям Эзіндам і Цмокам Цемры?Дык недзе тут герой Эзінд храбра пратыкнуў мячом сэрца свайго ворага, подлага і крывадушнага, як аніякая іншая душа на свеце, а пасля выйшаў і абвесціў народу, што прынёс ён добрыя весткі, што цемра больш не існуе пад гэтым небам? – яўна штосьці цытуючы, прасакатала хлопчанё, азіраючыся ўдвая хутчэй. 

Мужчына ўсміхнуўся і ўскудлаціў кароткія валасы сына.

– Так, Ленні, дзесьці тут яна і адбылася. І… Глянь туды, – ягоная рука ўказала на адну са сцен пячоры, якую аздаблялі даўгія і глыбокія драпіны, быццам пакінутыя вялікай кіпцюрастай лапай. – Здаецца, мы на верным шляху.

Пара пакрочыла ўглыб гіганцкага каменага грота і рэха іхніх крокаў улятала кудысьці ў недры гары, а святла двух маленькіх артэфактаў яўна бракавала, каб выгнаць цемру з-пад столі і з кутоў. Цемра аблізвалася, але разумела, што бяссільная, што гэныя прывабныя ахвяры так і не апынуцца ў яе лапах. Гэта прымушала цемру засмучана скуголіць, але на большае ёй проста не ставала сіл. 

Даследчыкі ішлі далей, пакуль перад імі не расступілася яшчэ большая прастора, нібы разгарнуўся асобны маленькі свет.

Пасярэдзіне, на каменным памосце, узвышаўся чорны саркафаг. Яго цяжкая крышка была прыціснутая дзевяццю тоўстымі кайданамі, якія абхоплівалі апошні прытулак нябожчыка. Па камяню саркафага, па метале замкоў віліся руны старажытных закляццяў, слаба мігцеючы ў змроку, паказваючы, што старажытнае чараўніцтва яшчэ ў сіле. Ленні захоплена ахнуў. Старэйшы мужчына таксама не змог утаіць здзіўлення.

Неўзабаве даследчыкі аглядзелі ўвесь грот, які быў літаральна спаласаваны чыімсьці кіпцюрамі, дзе-нідзе валяліся рэшткі сколатага са сцен камення, а дзесьці ў сценах зеўралі вялікія дзіркі і падпаліны. Усё сведчыла, што здесь сапраўды адбылася Вялікая Бойка.

Неагледжанай засталася толькі труна, і пара падыйшла да яе. Мужчына ўзышоў на памост і прысеў на кукішкі перад замкамі на кайданах, смалёўваючы ў акуратны нататнік малюнак закляцця. На левай старонцы вырастаў нарыс таго, што высеклі старажытныя майстры на метале, а на правай – нябачныя звычайнаму воку магічныя путы, якія наклалі паверх. Ленні круціўся побач, ў нецярпленні чакаючы, калі бацька скончыць.

Урэшце, нататнік загарнуўся, і мужчына ўстаў. Ён няспешна зняў са спіны вялікі заплечнік і дастаў з яго дзве пары срабрыстых пальчатак і дзве чорныя маскі. Хлопчык спорна нацягнуў абмундзіраванне і пытальна ўставіўся на бацьку.

– Ну што, пагледзім, як выглядае Цмок Цемры праз пяцьсот гадоў? – чорны археолаг задзірыста падміргнуў сынку з-пад маскі.

– Так! – захоплена ўскрыкнуў Ленні, прымусіўшы цемру зажаць нематэрыяльныя вушы нематэрыяльнымі рукамі.

Срабрыстая скура пальчатак прайшла паміж ніцямі старажытнага закляцця, не крануўшы ні адной з іх. Хутка сем замкоў былі спрытна ўзломаныя і знятыя, а Ленні яшчэ хвіліну-іншую вазіўся з другім сваім замком і таксама акуратна адклаў яго ўбок да астатніх.

Цяжкая крышка была далікатна ссунутая з дапамогай двух ломаў. Уверх узмятнуўся пыл, але маскі не дазволілі яму патрапіць ў вочы і дыхальныя шляхі раскрадальнікаў магіл. 

Святло артэфакта выхапіла цела мужчыны, які склаў рукі на грудзях і прыкрыў вочы, быццам толькі-толькі заснуў. Толькі бялізна скуры дый адсутнасць дыхання гаворылі, што жыцця ў гэтым целе не больш, чым у камянях навокал. Цмок Цемры быў канчаткова і безпаваротна памерлым, але яго труп застаўся нятленным.

– Цікава… – голас старэйшага археолага з-пад маскі здаваўся глухім і страшэнным. – Ленні, звярні ўвагу на грудзі. Што табе падаецца дзіўным?

Хлопчык звесіўся ніжэй у саркафаг, ледзьве не кранаючы валоссем цела галоўнага героя ўсіх жахлівых паданняў. Ён даволі хутка зразумеў, што не так.

– У яго няма слядоў удара мячом у сэрца, – расчаравана працягнуў Ленні, выпрастаўшыся. – Няўжо легенды хлусяць? – сумным голасам спытаўся ён.

– Легенды амаль заўсёды хлусяць, сынку, бо іх прыдумляюць пераможцы. Хутчэй за ўсё і ўсе гэныя драпіны, што мы бачым, – з'явіліся значна пазней той самай бойкі, якая напэўна была не такой эфектнай, як яе апісваюць казкі, – чорны археолаг, які ўсё сваё жыццё паклаў на знаходжанне забытых гістарычных каштоўнасцей і іхні продаж зацікаўленным людзям, цудоўна ведаў, што ўсяму верыць можна толькі напалову. – Ну-ка, чым мы можам тут пажывіцца? 

Неўзабаве труп прафесійна абабралі, не абыйшлі ўвагай нават старажытны зборнік малітваў багам, які ляжаў за падушкай пад галовай. Рарытэт пяцісотгадовай даўнасці, так сказаць.

Дарослы якраз акуратна ўстройваў здабычу ў заплечніку, пакуль Ленні зачаравана разглядваў спакойны твар чалавека, імя якога аддалі на забыццё за ўсе яго злачынствы і здрады. Але памяць выгубіць не ўдалося, бо ягоная гісторыя была цесна пераплеценая з жыццём вялікага героя Эзінда. Таму аб Цмоку Цемры ведалі нават маленькія дзеці. 

– Гэта неяк няправільна, – раптоўна сказаў хлопчык, не адрываючы позірку ад абабранага. – Ён нам столькі ўсяго даў, мы за грошы, якія атрымаем з гэтых рэчаў зможам жыць гадоў семдзясяць бязбедна, а мы яму нічога не пакінем? Гэта нават неяк непрыгожа. Так, ён памёрлы, але ўсё ж такі…

Раней, Ленні не цікавіўся меркаваннем трупаў, але гэны… Ён жа стаіць значна вышэй за нейкіх старажытных царкоў і жрацоў. Ён ледзьве не разбурыў свет і перабіў палову багоў! Ён, нават пасля смерці, заслугоўваў павагі.

– Што ж, тады можаш пакінуць яму на памяць свой ліхтарык. Замест свечкі, – падумаўшы, адказаў яму бацька. Ён якраз абгортваў старую кнігу ў тканіну, каб незнарок не пашкодзіць.

У Ленні ажно вочы пад маскай заззялі. Так! Гэта самае лепшае вырашэнне! Свечка даўно згарэла, не пакінуўшы пасля сабе аніякага следа, а мо яе і ўвогуле не было, а яго артэфакт-ліхтарык будзе свяціць і саграваць душу злодзея на тым свеце яшчэ столькі гадоў…

Таму паміж дзвюх скачанеўшых рук уціснуўся вечны агенчык. А пасля, крышка лягла на сваё месца, закрываючы ад света твар таго, хто знік шмат гадоў таму… Зашчоўкнуліся замкі, і саркафаг зноўку займеў свой мінулы выгляд. Марадзёры выйшлі з пячоры, зняўшы маскі і пальчаткі і падставіўшы твары сонечнаму святлу. Іх яшчэ чакаў шлях з гары і продаж здабытых рэчаў на чорным кірмашы.

У абсалютнай цемры белыя даўгія пальцы сціснулі маленькі артэфакт-святляк, высмоктваючы з яго ўсю магію. Той міргнуў і патух, стаўшы звычайным празрыстым камянём.

**Author's Note:**

> Як гаворыцца, не можаш прыдумаць мілагучнае імя для героя - скажы, што яго імя сцёрлі з гісторыі за ўсе яго злачынствы.
> 
> Відарыс кацяня з надпісам "Я абавязкова працягну"


End file.
